Survival of the Nerdiest
by Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: Some might say that the people of tumblr don't go out much and that's not necessarily a bad thing, especially during a zombie apocalypse. This wasn't originally going to be published but please R&R. I DO NOT OWN TUMBLR, THINKGEEK, ANY OF THE PRODUCTS FROM THINKGEEK, THE WALKING DEAD, PERCY JACKSON, OR OTHER FANDOMS/NAMES IN FANDOMS MENTIONED. Rated M for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1 -Reyna

I'd like to give a moment to thank all the fandoms I'm in and tumblr. Without them I wouldn't be standing here today. I may have forgotten to mention the fact that my friends and I are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. My three friends, John, James, and Piper, were on tumblr as well when the apocalypse started. All of us were huge nerds so naturally we stayed on tumblr 24/7. In all honesty tumblr was how we found out about the apocalypse in the first place.

Before I go on, I'm sorry it's just part of my system, here's how tumblr works. You sit there and scroll down your dash reblogging and liking pictures and gifs. You can also post your own creations if you want. This year tumblr included flower crowns, dad jokes, and a lot of surprise, bitch. That's it. That's tumblr.

The people of tumblr tend to stay on for extremely long amounts of time which is why no one knew about the apocalypse until they ran out of good food in their house. At least that's how the one person found out. Everyone else found out when the person posted it on tumblr. People read it, didn't believe it, looked outside anyway, saw zombies, then backed away from the window and grabbed whatever weapons they could find. For me it was a Winchester knife, my color changing toy lightsaber, and a replica of Gandalf's sword from _The Hobbit_. I didn't dare to go outside unless I really, really had to.

Posts about zombie survival and how to kill a zombie began popping up all over the website. Pretty soon tumblr was just a way to communicate with all the other zombie slayers. The people that messaged each other usually became friends and gave tips on how to keep completely quiet and hide from zombies at night. To keep zombies from seeing the light of laptops and phones and to minimize noise they hid in their bathrooms with weapons and food.

Piper, John, James, and I all communicated through tumblr and eventually everyone ended up at my house because it's in a very secluded area and if all else fails I have two cars that we can use to get away and find another place if necessary. I told all of them to bring as much food as possible because my supply was running low.

Piper was the first to show up at my house. Her mid-length brown hair was messy and her face was covered in dirt, zombie blood, and sweat. She stumbled in with a large hiking backpack full of food and supplies. Half of it, thank God, was food and the other half consisted of flashlights, her laptop, her laptop charger, her TARDIS blanket, and some clothes. In her right hand she held her replica of Thorin's sword also from _The Hobbit._

"Well hello there," I smirked.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Noting," I continued snickering.

"You try going out and fighting those things, Reyna! It's not fun!" she snapped.

I thought about it after I shut up and looked at her. She probably hadn't slept for a day or two because her house was about fifteen minutes away by car. Now that I think about it I should have driven to all of their houses but that thought never occurred to me. I let her take a shower while I stood guard because the shower made lots of noise. It took me a while to realize that I had only seen one or two around here since the apocalypse began so I figured that they didn't really come this way. The city would be where all the people were. The city was also where all the food was.

When Piper got out of the shower and got dressed she came out of the bathroom and crashed on the couch in the living room. Once she was asleep I got on tumblr to find out where John and James were. James had taken refuge at John's house and they both hadn't left yet so I decided I might take one of the cars to go see if I could find them. I left a note for Piper, grabbed my replica sword, and wondered outside for the first time since the apocalypse started about a week ago.

I sprinted to the closest car in order to avoid having to deal with any of the zombies. Luckily the first car I came to was the fastest and nicest, a cherry red Ferrari. My parents had a lot of money so we had nice cars and a really big, nice house. Honestly I hated all of that. I hated being the rich kid. Sometimes I was grateful for it but most of the time I hated having so much money.

I was about to back out of the garage when I saw Piper running with her sword to catch up and come with me before I left. I was surprised she had woken up but then again it took nearly three hours to get James and John's location. I was somewhat relieved that she woke up in time to come with me because I really didn't want to go alone.

"You really shouldn't go out alone. It's a lot worse out there than it is here," Piper advised.

"Thanks for the tip. I really didn't want to go alone anyway," I sighed with relief.

"While we're out can we stop somewhere and get food? I saw what you have and it's not much. Between that and what I brought we won't have it for very long."

I thought about that offer. I was scared to go into the local grocery store and raid the shelves while all those things were out there.

"Sure, but let's wait until we have John and James to go with us. I'm sure the store is full of those damn things," I suggested.

Usually I wouldn't cuss or anything considering I'm not supposed to but when it comes to a life or death situation I'm pretty sure stronger words will be used than darn or frack.

"Good idea," Piper agreed. "Do you know what weapons that John and James have?"

"Nope, I suppose we'll find out when we get there."

I backed out of the garage and pulled out of the drive way. While I was doing so Piper ransacked the glove department and found my _Beatles 1967-1970_ album. She put it in the CD player so that _Strawberry Fields Forever_ was playing softly in the background as we cruised quickly down the highway. I tried so hard not to look at anything except for the road but I couldn't help but quickly glance at some of the zombies that were walking along the side of the road. I looked in the mirror and saw some of them following us. Considering that we were in a car and they were walking extremely slowly I knew I shouldn't worry about them but I did.

I looked closely and found some familiar faces. I saw some of my other non-blogger friends near the store that we were going to raid later, fantastic. I really hoped that they would be gone by the time we came back through in about an hour. I looked over to see what Piper's reaction to all of this was but of course she was sleeping. I didn't object to it because if we ran into a situation where we needed to fight or get away then she needed as much energy as possible.

_A Day in the Life _was playing when I eventually pulled up in John's driveway. I knew there would be some zombies in the yard that we would have to kill so I woke Piper up just before we pulled up to the house. There were quite a few more than I had anticipated so Piper and I grabbed our weapons and burst out of the car. To be honest things could have gone a lot worse than they did but then again they could have gone way better.

I guess John and James heard us pull into the driveway because as soon as we burst out of the car they burst out of the house, John with an axe and James with a crossbow, to fight along with us. There were only about ten so we didn't have to do too much work. We were doing perfectly fine until the music in the car went from barely audible from inside the car to blasting so loud that it could be heard from a mile away.

"Shit," I heard Piper mutter under her breath.

I forgot about the fact that the DVD player was broken and tended to play even after the car was turned off. It also turned the volume up or down whenever you didn't want it to and now would be one of the times I really wish it hadn't turned up because the zombies were attracted to noise.

"Get in the house! Go, go, go!" John yelled.

Everyone was running inside but someone had to get that disc out so I ran to the car and pulled it out. I looked up out of the back window of the car and saw a huge herd of the things coming straight for the house. I didn't even bother to shut the door or put the disc back into the case I just took it and ran full speed to the house. Of course being a klutz I managed to trip and fall, impaling myself in the process. It was only my arm but the blood made the zombies come toward me faster. I got up and ran the last few feet to the house and collapsed inside. I passed out before anything else could happen.

When I woke up my left arm was burning and I was sweating like crazy. I was on the couch which surprisingly wasn't covered in blood. When I sat up I looked at the door which was boarded up so we couldn't get out and they couldn't get in. The doormat that said "Brooke Residence" was gone. John was probably glad because he always tried to get rid of it. In fact all of our families had doormats with our last names on them. Piper's with "Endler Residence", James's with "Tenner Residence", and mine with "Wakefield Residence" on it.

"Reyna!" I heard Piper almost scream as she ran to me to hug me. "We thought you were going to die! Thank gods James thought to look up how to fix your arm. You lost a lot of blood. Are you okay?"

I wanted to say that I wasn't okay. I wanted to say that my arm was burning and I was freezing. I wanted to say that I felt like I was dying even though we all knew I was. Most of all I wanted to ask Piper why she would be using the _Percy Jackson_ version of god but the words wouldn't come out.

"Be quiet!" John whispered.

"Sorry."

"I don't feel so good," I muttered.

John ran off to get a garbage can which I threw up in shortly after he handed it to me.

"It's okay," Piper said as she rubbed my back, "its better out than in."

"God are those Spaghetti rings?"

"Uh, yeah you were in and out for a week and feeding you seemed to keep you quiet. Those things are still out there you know so we had to do something."

"We need to go get some medication for her. Her arm is getting infected and it's killing her. John and I will take a quick trip to the store to see if we can get some painkillers and something to keep that infection from getting too bad. Piper, you can stay here with Reyna and keep her safe until we get back," James explained.

I couldn't believe that I'd been out of it for a week. For James and John's sake I hoped that most of them had cleared out of the area. I put the garbage can on the ground because my stomach felt fine now but I still felt like I could pass out asleep for another week. The shuffling of John and James getting ready to go out is what kept me awake. They both took extra knives just incase because you never know what might go down with zombies walking around. Knives would also be handy if their other weapons are dropped or forgotten on the way there. Although if you end up forgetting your weapon when you go outside in the middle of a zombie apocalypse then you were probably going to die anyway.

While John and James were getting ready to leave Piper was taking the boards off of the door. It was easy to tell that John and James had reused the nails for the boards because they were bent at the tops. I was trying to get off of the couch but as soon as I moved my left arm I let out a small squeal as pain surged through my body.

"Gag her and get a sling," I overheard James whisper to John.

John left the room and came back with a bandana and the sling he had to wear when he broke his arm. He walked over to James and handed him the items. James sauntered towards me while rolling up the bandana then stuck it in my mouth and tied it tightly around my head.

He crouched down in front of me and whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry," before putting the sling around my neck and picking my arm up to put it in the sling.

Immediately I pushed his hand away with my right arm because it hurt too much to move my left arm. I was screaming through my gag and Piper turned around to see what was going on.

"Piper, John, hold her down please. Reyna, you have to be still. I'm sorry it hurts but it has to be done so you don't give away that we're here okay?" James instructed.

James laid me back down on the couch and Piper and John held me down so he could put my arm in the sling. I kept screaming and fighting because the pain was too intense to bear. Finally James got my arm in the sling and he helped me sit up. I was sweating still and Piper brought me some water. When she got back James and John were gone. She looked through the peephole in the door and could see them running to the car.

The zombies weren't paying much attention to them I guess because they were moving too fast. The door to the car was still open but luckily there weren't any in the car so they could make a fast get away. They closed the doors, backed out of the driveway onto the road, and were soon out of sight.

I got up off the couch with Piper's help for no actual reason except to walk around. She had to help hold me up because my legs wanted to give out but other than that I did fine. I wanted to walk to the peephole to see what was going on outside. That was the stupidest thing I could have done.

Looking out in just the small area I could see through the peephole there were at least twenty zombies lumbering around and I'm sure there were a lot more surrounding the house. I decided that it was probably a very good idea to keep quiet since the door wasn't boarded up. The windows were boarded up but since they were glass they would probably give in before the door but hey it's always good to stay quiet in a zombie apocalypse.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move and it took every part of me to keep myself from screaming. I turned toward what moved and it was just Piper grabbing her laptop and headphones. Apparently since the start of the apocalypse she'd been watching a lot of _The Walking Dead _for advice on zombie killing and survival.

"How have you been keeping your laptop charged?" I asked bewilderedly since the power went out three days ago. It seems a lot happened when I was out of things.

"The day they found out about the apocalypse, John and James raided the ThinkGeekwarehouse. I mean it is only fifteen minutes away." She replied. "Since almost no one in the area is on tumblr as often as we are the place was still packed full of stuff. They grabbed a solar powered backpack that can charge things, a pocket chainsaw, some random putty stuff, lightsabers for all of us, a bunch of knives, swords, axes, a book about how to build Lego weapons, and some other unimportant stuff like tablets that make bitter stuff taste sweet."

"Oh yeah, sounds like something they would do."

I thought about it for a while and realized that we would probably last for a while, especially if we had lightsabers and Lego weapons. I also thought about the fact that we currently had no Legos and I hadn't seen the weapons. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"There's no way they're back… yet," I told Piper.

Before I could say yet John, James, and one of my other friends, Hazel McArthur burst through the door. I knew Hazel because her dad started McArthur Plumbing, the company that I worked for. Hazel was forced to work there but she enjoyed it because she was never really required to do anything other than take calls. That's what I did too.

Hazel, being very short and skinny had used her size to her advantage and was hiding somewhere that the zombies, or walkers as mentioned in _The Walking Dead, _wouldn't find her but was relieved when James and John found her. Her tan skin was covered in scars and her brown hair was a matted mess. She was skinnier when they found her than before this giant mess started but I assumed it was because if there were walkers all up in that store then she wouldn't really be able to leave until someone came to rescue her.

"So…" Hazel muttered awkwardly, "do you guys have any food?"

"Well, yeah," John replied. "Come on. The rest of you, board the door back up."

John and Hazel walked off into the kitchen while the rest of us boarded up the door. The walkers were already trying to get into the house.

I took the bag that they had brought back from the store and looked to see what they got. The first thing I saw was rubbing alcohol and I knew I'd be getting the gag back in my mouth. I found some Advil, some water, some Dr. Pepper, and three bags of dill pickle chips. I set the bag back down as John and Hazel were walking out of the kitchen.

Hazel had a can of spaghetti rings in one hand and a spoon in the other. It wasn't that difficult to tell that she was desperately hungry by the way she was eating. As she scarfed down the can of spaghetti rings John, Piper, and James came to a consensus.

"It's not safe here we need to go somewhere else," Piper said.

"That's obvious," Hazel said as she pointed her spoon at the door which was about to be broken down. "If I were you I'd be speeding up the decision. We don't have gas or time to waste."

I remembered how my house had almost no zombies, was very large, in the middle of no where, and why I had come here in the first place.

"We can go to my house!" I exclaimed rather quickly.

"Well then grab everything you can and get ready to have the fight of your life," James ordered.

The next five minutes were spent gathering food, supplies, and other various things such as weapons and throwing them into backpacks. All of us grabbed our weapons but John made me give my sword to Hazel because of my bad arm. Hazel was also given the task of looking after me and protecting me while we ran to the car. I kind of felt angry because they thought I was hopeless just because I had an injured arm. It would be healed in about a month but until then I was going to be seen as the hopeless puppy and I wasn't going to have it. We got ready just in time because as we were heading to the door to leave the door burst open and walkers poured in.

John and James were at the front of the group and started hacking away as many as they could. All of us backed up so that we actually had room to fight and the twenty walkers that were in the front were the only ones to come in. John and James took out most of them and Hazel and Piper took out the rest. We darted to the car and hopped in without another glance and drove away as fast as we could except we were going the wrong way.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The ThinkGeek warehouse," Piper answered. She was the one who ended up driving and I don't know why. She was a really bad driver.

I was shoved in the back between Hazel who was on my left and James who was on the right. John sat in the passenger seat.

"Why are we going there?" Hazel asked, bewildered by the fact that we needed to go there again.

"Oh," John replied, "We forgot to get Legos for Lego weapons."

"Of course."

The way Hazel sounded showed she wasn't surprised at all. In fact, no one was. John and James forgot stuff all the time and it was always us who had to remember for them.

The car ride there was silent and we saw almost no walkers on the way there. We all got out of the car and got into formation with James in front, John and Piper on the sides, and Hazel and me in the back. We walked through the warehouse which clearly hadn't really been raided at all. We wondered around for a while and Hazel and James actually wondered off. They came back with boxes of Legos and Lego sets that we could use to build the weapons. In the mean time the only thing the rest of us found were more of those solar powered backpacks, which each of us grabbed so we could have one of our own, and more weapons that we stocked up on. We were about to wonder out until we passed the area where the food and drinks that they sold were kept.

Hazel was the one who spotted the many cases of energy drinks, astronaut ice cream, dehydrated marshmallows, and other types of food which could be very important later on. We took off our backpacks and stocked up on as much canned bacon, candy, food, and energy drinks as possible. The guys, being guys, scavenged all the idiotic food such as the Ghost Pepper Super Hot Candy Balls, Insanely-Hot Dried Scorpion Peppers, Ghost Pepper Jelly, and Chocolate Covered Edible Bugs. The only sensible things they got were the canned bacon and energy drinks. Hazel, Piper, and I grabbed the canned bacon, as much caffeinated stuff as we could find, different types of chocolate products, and as many tins of mints we could find. Piper had grabbed three Plan-B Evac Sling Packs before we left so we shoved those full of mints, energy drinks, and canned bacon as well. When we finished packing our backpacks so full they would hardly close and grabbed more than we could carry we left and ran out to the car. That tactic would have been okay if we hadn't been in the middle of a god damn zombie apocalypse.

When we left the warehouse we figured out that we had attracted some attention from the zombies. There were only a few but we all had our hands full and couldn't get to our weapons. Being very terrible thinkers under pressure, none of us actually thought to drop everything we were carrying to fight them off. Instead we simply darted to the car and hoped for the best. Obviously that was the worst possible idea in this situation for so many reasons that I couldn't list them all if I had a week.

The main concerns were the fact that I could hardly walk so running was a bit difficult, it's hard to run when you're carrying an over abundance of stuff in your arms, and if a walker gets close to you, you either have to run off course or stop and kick it. Finally Hazel realized that there weren't that many to kill off in the first place and decided that it might be a good idea to drop what she was carrying to kill the few walkers that were coming towards us. She took out Glamdring, the proper name for Gandalf's sword, and hacked off all the zombies' heads before anyone else could do something about it. Hazel was still using my sword even though she had picked up the replica katana of Michone from _The Walking Dead _while we were raiding the warehouse. At least we knew where we could go get supplies if we needed it. I had a feeling that there would be a team going back out to gather more when we got back to base.

We approached the car and threw all of our stuff in the trunk then piled into the car with the same seating arrangement as before. The car ride back wasn't as quite as the car ride there because we actually had something exciting to talk about other than the fact that we were actually surviving a zombie apocalypse. To be honest I didn't think that I would have even survived a day but here I am, still surviving.

It took us about twenty minutes to get back to my house but when we got back there was nothing for us to fight. It was a relief to be able to casually walk into the house without having to do a quick check for walkers. By now John's house was probably flooded with walkers and there was really no hope in going back to get anything from there. We most certainly weren't planning to go back there. The thing we least expected to do was fight off intruders.


	2. Chapter 2 -Hazel

I don't think that anything could have been worse other than the fact that we had only been surviving in Reyna's house for a month before some idiots that we had hoped were dead broke into the house and started robbing us. I thought I was the first to wake up to the noise that was downstairs and decided I better wake the others. I walked out of the bedroom door to go find them but all of them were already up and formulating a plan.

As I approached the group I whispered, "Thanks for waking me up guys."

They could all tell it was dripping with sarcasm.

"Be quiet!" Reyna hissed. "Okay, so there are either walkers or intruders down there. Based on the amount of noise they're making it's probably intruders but I'm not completely sure."

"So what do we do?" John asked.

"Hazel and I will go down stairs to see what's going on. If we need help we'll call for you. Sound like a plan?"

No one disagreed so Reyna and I went back to our rooms to get our weapons then ventured down stairs. We stood pretty much back to back so we could cover all sides if necessary. The quick opening and closing of cabinets and drawers in the kitchen is what told us it was simply intruders and not walkers.

"We should go back upstairs and tell the others," I whispered in Reyna's ear. "It could be a whole group so it's best to have five people instead of two."

"Good idea," she answered back and we began to climb the stairs to see that someone had tied John, James, and Piper up and put duct tape over their mouths.

The person that had tied them up was walking around them fiddling with a knife and paying no attention to Reyna and me. She had long, straight, black hair that cascaded down her shoulders in a near perfect way. If I had to place her in a cabin at CampHalf-Blood I would most likely put her in the Aphrodite cabin. She was wearing a short leather jacket that came to the bottom of her ribcage with a dirty white tank top, skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I had to admit that she was fucking gorgeous.

"Amy?" Reyna asked in an angry and questioning tone.

The girl looked up at us from the others and I saw her face for the first time. It was pale and round with a splash of freckles across her nose. Her glittering blue-gray eyes looked beautiful but her deadly glare made them less attractive.

"Cho! Roxanne! Tris! Get your asses up here now!" the girl named Amy yelled.

Shortly after a short girl with curly blonde hair wearing a blue hoodie and jeans carrying a bow with arrows slung across her back came bounding up the stairs. Another short Asian girl with short black hair wearing a Beatles shirt and carrying a knife and a significantly taller girl with red-brown hair, glasses, a cleaver, and wearing jeans with a _Supernatural_ t-shirt came up behind her. To be honest Amy was the only really intimidating one there. I recognized the others but it took me a minute because they were all unnaturally skinny. The blonde was Roxanne, Cho was the Asian, and Tris was the one with the glasses. I was still trying to figure out who Amy was.

"What did you bring me?" Amy asked while walking over to Reyna and me looking at us like we were going to be her meal for tonight.

Tris was the one that spoke up. "We have some spaghetti rings and a few cans of bacon."

Amy turned toward her, an angry smirk on her face, and pointed her knife at Tris's neck.

"You know I don't like spaghetti rings and what the hell is canned bacon?" she asked in a deadly calm tone.

"B-b-but that's all they had!" Tris squeaked as Amy's knife inched closer to her neck.

"Whatever. Just give me something. I'm starving."

Tris went back downstairs to go split up the canned bacon and spaghetti rings into four portions. While she was gone Amy had turned her attention to us.

"So you two," she smirked madly while glaring at us, "Cho, Roxanne, grab 'em and follow me."

Before Reyna and I could react our arms had been forced behind our backs and we were being pushed towards the bathroom where Amy was headed.

"This looks like the perfect place," she muttered to herself.

Roxanne and Cho then pulled something from their pockets and tied our arms behind our backs. Amy pointed to the tub which was pretty big compared to most bathtubs and we were pushed closer to the tub. Amy then took Reyna and shoved her into the tub, forcing her head under the faucet face up. Amy jumped in there with her and hovered above her with her knee pressing against Reyna's chest.

"Where is the rest of your food supply?" Amy nearly screamed in Reyna's face.

"That was it! What you took is all we have!" Reyna yelled in panic.

"Liar."

Amy reached over and turned on the tub faucet full blast, drowning Reyna in the stream. She struggled under the weight of Amy in an attempt to get out from under the stream of water. After about thirty seconds Amy shut the water off to reveal a gagging Reyna. She flipped Reyna over on her side so she wouldn't choke on the water in her mouth. Amy then asked the same question and when she got the same answer she repeated the process. This happened until Reyna was half drowned.

They took Reyna out of the tub and started to push me towards it. Amy actually looked kind of hesitant like she didn't want to do this to me. She wasn't giving me the same evil glare she had shot towards Reyna.

"Stop! We don't have anymore food but I can tell you where we got it. We can go raid it together and if you want you can be part of the group," Reyna blurted before I was forced into the tub.

Amy stopped and looked as if she was considering the idea. We sat in awkward silence until Amy finally decided to agree. By now the sun was already up and we were ready to set off on our quest back to the _ThinkGeek _warehouse.

Since there was limited room in the Ferrari and we didn't want a large group going to raid we sent off two people from each group. Amy and Roxanne were the ones that they had decided on and we decided on John and me. Amy decided she was going to drive but when she hit the side of the garage while backing out she let John take over.

The ride there involved plenty of awkward silence as well as fighting. Amy was angry because we hadn't let her eat before we left and she hadn't been able to eat since they left Cho's house five days ago. Roxanne was sitting in the back with me in silence just staring at the back of Amy's chair. That was when I remembered the can of bacon I hid under the driver's seat when we left the warehouse. I pulled it out and Roxanne's face lit up. I could tell she was resisting the urge to snatch the can from me so I handed it to her. She tore it open and scarfed down half of what was in the can, giving the rest to Amy who finally shut up. The rest of the ride there was awkward silence.

I think it was safe to say that we didn't know what hit us, or really what we hit, when we drove up to the warehouse. The place that was once zombie free was now crawling with the undead. I could feel my heart pounding and I must have looked absolutely terrified because Amy was giving me the "don't be a baby" look. She had no right to give me that look because a small bit of terror seeped through her expression as well. Roxanne showed no fear but then again she rarely did. According to Amy she was one of the most fearless fighters alive. I wasn't so sure of that until we got out of the car and started fighting. That was probably one of the most idiotic ideas that any of us had ever had.

The number of walkers was overwhelming and it would have been the same to just roll down the widows and sit there as they tore our bodies apart. Even though none of us died or were bitten there were plenty of close calls. I swear there were at least forty or fifty of those stupid things but I'm pretty sure a few were killed when we hit them with the car. I know I underestimated Roxanne, John and I both, but she was so much tougher and a better fighter than she seemed.

She took out a majority of the walkers just using the small knife that she kept in her pocket. It had about a four inch blade and was just long enough to destroy the brain but it got the job done. On occasion when she was too surrounded to get her knife out of a walker's head she would just take one of her arrows and use one of those until she could get her knife back. I think it's safe to say that we underestimated her immensely. When all the walkers were gone outside of the warehouse we could only imagine the horrors that were held within.

To be honest I had expected more walkers to come out of the warehouse than the amount that had already been outside but when we walked in there was nothing. Nothing had collected dust and it had been almost a month since we had been here. I'm sure Reyna failed to mention that because she's very bad at describing stuff. Then again I'm not the best either. Anyway we wandered into the large warehouse to collect more food and more caffeinated stuff because our supply was getting low. However, our supply of extremely spicy food was still piled high in the cabinet.

"Stick together and stay in formation. If there's any trouble just call out," Amy explained.

John and Amy had taken the position of team leader so Roxanne and I were pretty much there to watch their backs. I was about to ask Roxanne what she thought about their status as the leaders but when I turned to say something Roxanne was gone.

"Hey, where did Roxanne go?" I asked Amy, thinking that she might know of Roxanne's whereabouts.

"She probably went to find food without us. She has a habit of not obeying orders," Amy explained.

"Oh, okay."

I followed John and Amy who seemed to be getting along quite well. I don't know why but I felt a tad bit jealous. Not enough to throw up any flags or anything but just enough for me to wonder why. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shuffling feet behind me.

I turned hoping to find Roxanne but I saw absolutely nothing. The footsteps were too fast to be a walker but I knew that Roxanne would never make the mistake of making that much noise. Every instinct I had said to run, to tell John and Amy, to find Roxanne and hightail it out of there. There was only one little part of me that said _Hey, why don't you ignore everything else and go see what that shuffling noise is? _Of course that was the instinct that I followed.

I turned back around to look at John and Amy who didn't seem to be paying any attention so I wandered away in hopes of finding Roxanne. Instead I found something a lot less pleasant.

I was walking through the isles when I happened to come across the isle with boxes full of food. I was so glad that I found the food that I let my guard down so that I could stuff my face with canned bacon and unicorn meat. I tore open the boxes that we hadn't touched the last time that we came here and opened the first can of bacon I could grab. Since our rations had gotten low we started to get less and less to eat. Stopping to stuff my face was a really bad idea.

First of all, I knew that I would regret eating all that I ate later on because of the second reason. Since I had let my guard down when I started eating I had also completely forgotten about the shuffling noise that I was trying to find. The next thing I knew there was a hand over my mouth and I was being tied up.

I was too shocked to struggle and by the time I began struggling it was too late. The one with their hand over my mouth took his hand away but his hand was quickly replaced with a bandana gag, classic. They threw me from my sitting position onto my back. When they put a potato sac over my head I really began struggling and, I mean, I couldn't see what they were doing or where they were taking me. The only thing I remembered after that was the feeling of a fist to the face.


	3. Chapter 3 -Amy

All I know is that I was tied up, knocked out, and then tossed in the back of a car along with Hazel, John, and Roxanne only to be knocked out again. I knew who kidnapped us because Roxanne, Tris, Cho and I ran into them earlier on before we found the others. I was glad that we found the others when we did because I was starting to need reassurance that we weren't the only ones left. The thought of that and the lack of food we had caused my sanity to deteriorate.

That's not the only reason I'm glad I found the other group though. I'm glad we found it because that's how I found Hazel and Piper. Even though I've only known Hazel for about five hours I can tell that I'm going to end up liking her as more than a friend. Piper, on the other hand, I've known for about two years. I didn't really have a crush on her until the second year but the feeling still stands. When the apocalypse started I was kind of worried about her but I knew she would be fine when tumblr turned into a zombie fighting manual. If you got on tumblr now you would hardly see anything fandom related and you would see so many desperate cries for help that you wouldn't want to get on anymore. That's what I did.

I woke up when we hit a bump in the road that sent me flying. I was lying on top of someone but I wasn't sure who because of this stupid sac over my head. All I could do now was sit here helplessly for the rest of the car ride. I felt bad for whoever was under me because even though I didn't weigh very much I was still probably crushing them. I really hoped it wasn't Hazel. The ride continued for what felt like hours and then we finally arrived at our destination.

I heard the two front doors opening and then the two back doors opened. A cold draft came through the door that I figured was the right one. I felt whoever it was under me get pulled out from under me and I landed on the floor of the car with a thud. I was pulled out of the car from my jacket and forced to stand up. They had duct taped ear buds in our ears and were blasting music so we couldn't hear what they were saying but I still heard lots of yelling.

Whoever had pulled me out of the car had a strong grip on my right arm and was dragging me along until we stopped. Now was when I wished that I could see and hear what was going on. The darkness and unnecessarily loud music were finally beginning to make me feel disorientated and the sense that what was about to happen wasn't going to be good. The one who was holding onto my arm I assumed was a guy because their grip was so tight beginning to make my arm go numb. I could tell he was talking to someone because he kept moving, talking and using his hands to explain. I always talked like that.

We eventually began moving again and I was abruptly jerked to the right. I was forced down into a chair and had my hands and feet untied only to have them strapped down to the chair. The man, as I now could see, pulled the sac off of my head and took out the ear buds. He was very buff and decided to show off his tattoo covered arms by wearing a black tank top. His jeans were covered in dirt and grease, probably from fixing up that car. His black hair was long, shaggy, and greasy. I looked around to see if the others were in here too but they weren't. I hoped that they were getting treated better than I was.

"Don't worry your friends are fine. They're probably a little bruised from the attack at the warehouse but they'll be fine. You on the other hand, not so much." His voice was deep and perfectly matched his looks.

He stood in the corner by a table and was fiddling with something but I couldn't tell what it was. When he turned around he was holding a needle filled with a blue liquid. He began to walk towards me and I realized what it was that was in that needle. I didn't exactly know which drug I was but I knew it was a drug. He forced my head to tilt to the left, jabbed the needle into my neck, and injected the drug into my system.

At first I didn't feel anything at all but then I start hallucinating. They weren't so bad when they first started but as time progressed I got a major headache and the room started spinning. Everything felt weird, like I was floating away from reality. Whatever that drug was it was strong and I was probably given too much. For all I knew I was dying. Something came out of my mouth slurred and I'm not quite sure what I said. I began to slip in and out of consciousness but eventually faded all together. I woke up to the lovely feeling of ice water being thrown in my face.

"Alright that's enough sleep. You've been out for days," the guy said.

He was wearing a different shirt and some different jeans. His shaggy hair that was dirty what seemed only seconds ago was now clean and the stubble that he had was shaved off. My mouth was dry and my head felt like it was filled with cotton balls instead of a brain. I looked up groggily and I was, again, injected with the drug. At least there was a smaller amount this time than last time.

Instead of just letting me hallucinate the man put a blindfold over my eyes and opened the door to the room. There were footsteps and then I could hear the man punch someone in the face. They yelped and then it dawned on me who it was. Hazel. Someone unstrapped me from the chair and placed a gun in my hand. They guided my arms up and then stopped. I was probably aiming at her head.

"Amy, don't pull the trigger," Hazel sobbed.

I would have moved, I would have run, but I was too weak from the drugs. I could hardly hold the gun up. The words pulled the trigger rang through my head. The drugs screwed with my senses and pull the trigger was the only thing that I could think of. The drugs took over, I pulled the trigger, and a body crumpled to the floor.

My heart dropped into the stomach and was put back into place when my stomach bile pushed it back into place before exiting my mouth. I couldn't take it. The drugs were too much for me to handle and I couldn't believe I had just killed Hazel. I heard a dragging noise, the door opened, closed again, and then the blindfold was taken off of me. What I saw didn't make me feel much better.

There was a large pool of blood and a smeared trail that led to the door. I saw the dark colored stomach bile that belonged to me and the man fiddling in the corner again. He dropped what he was doing and strapped me into the chair again as well as reapplying the blindfold. I heard him return to the corner then shuffle back over to my chair. There already familiar feeling of the drug being injected into me and then my head really started to feel fuzzy. I heard the door open and close again and then someone started talking.

Piper, it had to be Piper. If the words that were said were anyone else's she wouldn't have cared but they came from Piper's mouth.

"Oh Amy," I felt her hand on my face and it sent a shiver down my spine. "You know you never had a chance with me."

"How did you- ," she cut me off.

"Oh please, you made it so obvious with your accidental flirting."

She had a point. I often flirted accidentally because I was kind of a flirt and it was one of the many disadvantages of being me.

"I never meant to. I'm sorry but don't do this to me." I felt a hot tear stream down my face.

"You know I never liked you, not even as a friend." I was being unstrapped and thrown to the floor. "You were always an annoying little bitch!"

She began kicking my side until my ribs were burning. She picked me up by the back of my jacket and made me stand up. My legs were shaking and I wanted to collapse right then and there. My wish was granted when Piper punched me in the face and then in the gut.

"In fact, I kind of hate you!" she screamed at me.

I was sobbing now. Not just because of what Piper was saying but because of how weak and hopeless I felt. She was kneeling now; I could feel her knee on my chest and her face was extremely close to mine.

"I will never have feelings for you." And with that she punched me so hard I became unconscious.

I woke up while the man was strapping me to the chair again. He had taken off the blindfold and I was so glad. I was too weak to even hold my head up but I was able to look over to the left to see a table. On it was a bowl full of dry rice and next to the rice was a jug of water. The man finished strapping me down then tilted my head back.

He took the bowl of dry rice that had a spoon in it and began forcing it down my throat. My mouth was dry and nothing wanted to go down but if I didn't eat it I got punched in the gut. After the first couple of punches I started to just accept the fact that I was getting food shoved down my throat. When he had emptied the bowl of rice he grabbed the bowl of water and forced me to chug it. That alone made my stomach hurt but then the rice began to expand and my stomach felt like it was under so much pressure it was going to explode.

"I'll let you go and all of this will be over if you tell me where your friends are," the man's voice was very stern.

"N-n-no," I managed. My voice was raspy and barely audible.

"Alright, have fun." He injected more of the drug into me then blindfolded me again and left the room.

I sat there in silence for a while but then there were voices, the others. My stomach still felt like it was going to literally explode and the blindfold was really starting to make me angry.

"I'm glad Amy's gone. Her leadership skills were very questionable and she wasn't that strong anyway. She was just a waste of space." Tris was the one that had said that.

"I know. She's such a bitch. Did you see her try and practically drown Reyna?" John was the one who replied.

It continued for a while and everyone said something, even Hazel. I couldn't believe that they were saying things about me. I could feel my sanity deteriorating but I refused to give in. They weren't getting what they wanted that easily. Eventually the guy that was torturing me came back in and the voices stopped.

I could hear him walking toward me very quickly before he took off the blindfold and punched me in the jaw. He undid the straps on my chair and threw me against the closest wall. I hadn't eaten for a week since he forced all that rice and water down my throat so I'm sure I weighed nothing to him even though the pressure that was still in my stomach made me feel like I gained ten pounds. I probably weighed around twenty pounds less than I did when this whole apocalypse started. He picked me up by the neck and slammed my head against the wall. I began fading, like I was going to pass out, but he wasn't going to let that happen and I was woken up from my daze when ice cold water was thrown in my face.

The icy water ran off my leather jacket but seeped down into my shirt, making me begin shivering. He took away my jacket leaving me in just the white, blood and dirt covered tank top I had on under it, my black skinny jeans, and my combat boots. He took out some fans from behind a closet door and turned them all on facing me. The room was already freezing cold but the fans and ice water didn't help. The man continued throwing the ice water on me until I was completely soaked and shivering violently. Even then he continued to throw ice water at me. When I started to feel really, really sick and weak the man stopped throwing water on me and turned off the fans.

He walked over to me, handing me a towel and a blanket he also pulled out from the closet, and whispered in my ear, "For future reference my name is Augustus," before walking out of the room.

I didn't hesitate to start drying off with the towel and started taking off my clothes so they could dry. I laid them out after wrapping up in the towel and when I was done I gladly wrapped up in the blanket. I curled up in the corner and fell asleep for a little bit but I woke up to Augustus injecting me with the drug and telling me to get dressed. It was hard to tell what was real and what was not due to the hallucinations of the drug.

I could have sworn that Augustus was helping me get dressed and get to the others but it was hard to tell what was happening. There was a pounding noise that was either the blood in my ears or someone trying to beat down the door. I figured it was the door when it came down with a loud bang and people started swarming the room.

"I need you to quickly tell me the information I've been looking for. Please, if you don't give it too me they won't be as merciful as I was. Trust me they'll kill you in an instant," Augustus said so low that I could hardly hear him.

Without giving it a second thought I replied with, "221 Greek Drive."

"Oh I heard that place was haunted by a woman in white."

"The only thing that's supernatural about that place is a poster in one of the rooms."

"What?"

"A TV show you probably don't watch. This is a bad time for this."

The rest of what happened was just a giant blur to me because I got an extra dose of the drug that I wasn't expecting to get. I slightly remember watching Augustus being beaten after I got a good beating myself. Sometime during or after, I don't remember which, I was gagged, blindfolded, and had the sac put over my head. The only thing I remember after that was waking up to some girl running her fingers through my hair. I was propped up against her and she seemed kind of worried.

"Hey, she's awake," a familiar voice said. _Hazel… _

I tried to say something but I couldn't. Everything hurt and my head still felt like it was full of cotton. I couldn't think of anything to say so I'm pretty sure all that came out of my mouth was an awkward groan.

"Do you have the food?" Hazel asked the girl.

"Yeah, I think so. It should be in the special storage area," she responded.

"Alright, I'll go get it."

_Food. _The thought of it make my stomach growl and my mouth water. I was absolutely starving because of how little I was fed by Augustus. It seemed like hours that Hazel was gone but the first thing that came to mind was that this had to be a dream. I had killed Hazel and I wasn't exactly sure who this other girl was. It was all just the drugs, it had to be. I didn't think about it for too long because Hazel came back with an opened can of spaghetti rings and a spoon. She handed it to the girl which made me feel a little bit disappointed.

I must have let out a whimper or something because she said, "Its okay, it's for you. I'm just going to feed it to you because you're really weak."

I stood up and attempted to walk but when I went to take a step I almost passed out again. Lucky for me Hazel was fast enough to catch me.

"What's wrong?" Hazel asked. "It's just Piper."

_Piper?_ The name sat on my tongue like when I couldn't find the right word to use to describe or explain something. Piper did look familiar and the name sounded like one of the names of an old friend but I didn't know who she was. I wanted to know who she was before she started feeding me.

"Who's Piper?" I replied.


	4. Chapter 4 -Piper

**AN:**

**Hey guys I know this isn't the greatest fic of all time but I do assure you it will get better. I just had to take time to say thank you to those who have stuck with this story. I also had to give a quick shout out to one of my friends who has helped me so much with this story. Without her I probably would have already given up on this story so I can also assure you that this story will end and may also have a sequel. Again thank you for reading and enjoy this next chapter! :)**

* * *

I didn't think those words from Amy could have killed me as much as they did. They shouldn't have killed me as much as they did, but here I was feeling as though I was going to start sobbing. I never really had feelings for Amy, I mean, we were just friends but when they brought her in a week ago and me a day later I was the one that had taken care of her. I knew about her feelings for me due to her accidental flirting but honestly I found that kind of cute. Just like Reyna had when she impaled herself, Amy came in and out of consciousness so someone was allowed to watch over her while the others worked to build the house that we're currently in.

Over the past couple years that I've known Amy, I didn't realize it until now, I started falling for her. When I started to take care of her I fell for her so hard there was no way I was going to be able to get up. Now that she didn't know who I was I didn't have a chance with her. She was going to go for Hazel and from that second on I swear I've never been so jealous in my life.

I had told Amy, not to long after we met, about my abusive parents who tortured my older sister and me. See, I wasn't exactly supposed to exist. I was an accident because my dad couldn't keep it in his pants, kind of like Zeus, which is also why I have four other siblings. When my parents found out about me they planned to get an abortion but that day something I don't remember happened and they couldn't do it. Fast forward to the day I was actually born, also known as the day my parents decided they could use me to do their dirty work. Since I was able to walk and talk I have been forced to do work that my parents or siblings didn't want to do. When I got to about the age of ten is when things started getting way out of hand. I was stronger than most kids my age because I was pretty much forced to be. One day my parents decided that they needed a good way to relieve stress. I was the punching bag.

Two months later my parents decided torturing me wasn't enough and thought it would be a good idea to treat my older sister, Tara, the same way. They tossed her down into the basement with me and she finally realized what they had been doing to me since I was little. Since we were older we were able to endure more so we were fed less and worked harder. I had shown Amy some of the scars from when my parents would lose it and take it out on Tara and me. Knowing that she no longer knows that also kills me because she was the only person I could talk to about it.

"You know, Piper. You're friends," Hazel explained.

"I'm sorry about that. They must have used the drugs to get rid of her memory of you," a tall, buff guy said as he sauntered into the room.

I almost turned around and attacked him for what he did to Amy but then I remembered that he did take quite a beating for her. Apparently they were beating him up while brainwashing Amy and couldn't save her from it before they got rid of all her memories of me. They had originally planned to make her forget all of us, and then they planned to make her hate all of us so they could use her as a weapon. They had also planned to kill Augustus for helping Amy in every way he could that could make her trust him and make the other guys trust him. We all knew it was because he liked her but didn't want to die.

When Amy saw the guy all she remembered was that he was the bastard that took her and broke her. She looked so horrified I couldn't help but feel bad for her. Hazel saw this too and looked like she was going to murder him.

"What do you want ass hat?" Hazel asked.

"Hey, I just came to see if she's okay like I have everyday for the past week," he spat.

Amy was hiding her face in my shoulder and shaking like a small, terrified child. I could feel her breaths quickening against my arm as I brought her into a hug and attempted to sooth her and make her feel better. I also felt her heart pounding in her chest and could tell she was trying to keep from crying.

"By the way the others should be here tomorrow," Augustus added.

"Fantastic." Hazel's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up or I won't tell you about the once a month plus to your stay here."

Once a month plus? What kind of plus could there be in this hell of a place.

"What plus?" I questioned him.

"I got you a special gorge day that you get once a month. You can eat as much of whatever you want from our food storage. Trust me, you have plenty of choices."

I was very glad for that because they fed us once a day but they only fed us peanut butter sandwiches. For me it wasn't too terrible because I just sat around taking care of Amy all day but John, Hazel, and Roxanne were working eighteen hours a day on building a cinderblock wall around the camp for "extra protection" from the zombies. I don't understand why they needed that because they already had two separate fences made entirely out of barbed wire. The cinderblock wall was going to be on the outside of both of the barbed wire fences.

I had offered numerous times to trade places with one of them and we could take turns watching over Amy but they decided it would be best if I just did it. It made me feel so bad when they would come back at eleven o' clock at night and practically just collapsed from exhaustion. They only got half an hour's worth of breaks and weren't fed until they got back. I wasn't fed until then either but usually didn't eat my sandwich, giving it to them to share instead and tried to coax something into Amy who was completely out of it.

"Oh, thank you," Hazel muttered, probably sorry she ever said anything.

Moments later there was a knock on the door and four of the men came in with four figures, hands bound behind their back and blind folded. I could easily tell that it was Tris, Cho, James, and Reyna but they didn't look the same as when I was taken just a week ago. They were bruised, bloody, and covered in dirt. I'm just going to assume from past experience that the men beat the shit out of them on the way here. That's how it was for me but at least I was used to it.

The four men paid no attention to Augustus and just dropped off the four that they captured, leaving without a second glance. Amy used all of her strength to go untie them but it hurt her so much she gave up on trying to get James out of his bonds. She collapsed on the floor right next to him and I carried her, setting her down so that her back was leaning against the wall. Her body was limp but she had only passed out. I went back over to the others to help get them untied but Augustus had already done the job with a knife.

Reyna's wrists were bloody and raw from the ropes but no one else's was like that. She also had the most bruises and cuts on her than anyone else, probably from fighting back. Reyna had a very protective side for anyone she didn't hate. She must not have hated Tris, Cho, or James as much as she let on. It bugged me that she still hadn't woken up, and then I saw the swollen bump near her temple and Tris was nearly in tears.

"They had to knock her out," she blurted, "She wouldn't stop fighting so they beat her up quite a bit and when she still wouldn't stop they punched her in the head until she passed out."

That seemed like something Reyna would do. I figured she would be in plenty of pain when she woke up so Tris and I dragged her and set her up against the wall next to Amy. We must have hurt her or something because as soon as we put her down next to Amy she woke up and was crying. She almost never cried so we knew she was in quite a bit of pain.

Augustus walked over to her and put his hand on her side saying, "She has some broken ribs," while Reyna was doing her best to hold back her cries of pain, "There is also the possibility of a fractured collarbone."

"Every thing hurts." Reyna could hardly talk.

"Piper, help me lay her down."

Augustus and I picked her up and laid her down in an attempt to keep her from being in complete and total agonizing pain. Even with minimal movement Reyna was in tears as we moved her. As soon as that was finished Augustus decided he should leave before anyone realized that he was gone.

As soon as he left one of the other guards came in and began explaining the hours and how everything was going to work.

"Alright, pansycakes-," the man was interrupted by Hazel.

"Pansycakes? You read the Divergent series?"

"Yes I did actually," he admitted before giving her a nice slap in the face. "Now it might be a good idea to keep your mouth shut if you don't want your face rearranged. As I was saying, half of you will be working on the wall from six in the morning to six in the evening. The other half will work for the rest of the time. You must finish three layers of the wall by the end of the week and have the whole thing finished by the end of the month or you will be punished. No exceptions."

Three layers of the wall by the end of the week? The perimeter of the base is at least a mile, possibly more. I suppose, however, that that would be an acceptable amount considering that there would be people working out there all day everyday until the wall was finished.

"The wall will be made of cinderblocks held together by cement," he continued. "Working during the morning/daytime shift will be Piper, Reyna, Tris, John, and Cho. The night shift will be taken over by Amy, Hazel, Roxanne, and James."

After the long silence that came as all nine of us stared up into his face I worked up the courage to ask, "But, sir, how can Amy and Reyna work? Amy is half mad and weak from you torturing her and Reyna has too many injuries from you beating her that she can't breath without being in pain."

I regretted it as soon as the words slipped out of my mouth. The man clenched his jaw and turned his head away for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. When he turned back to me he started laughing and grabbed me by my shirt collar.

He pulled me close to his face and practically yelled in my face.

"I told you guys once not to open your mouths and question me. Let her be an example."

He threw me down to the ground, knocking the wind out of me. As I was gasping for breath the man drove his foot into my ribcage, knocking me over again. He did this to me repeatedly until I stopped trying to fight back. The searing pain coursing throughout my body was like a white hot iron trying to push its way through my veins.

Eventually the man got tired of just kicking me in the ribs and picked me up by my shirt collar again. All I could see was his fist in the corner of my eye before the white iron in my blood brought the searing pain to the right side of my face. My eyes were rimmed with black and before I knew it there was another blow to the left side of my face and I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5 -Hazel

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this update. The friend that usually helps me got grounded so I wasn't really able to talk to her about it and I got writers' block. I hope the next update comes sooner than this one. I've been burdened by school work but only three more weeks and I'm finished for a while. I hope you enjoy this rather short chapter.**

**:)**

* * *

Watching the girl of my dreams get beaten to a pulp was one of the worst things I've ever had to experience in my life. I thought I was going to throw up my heart as whimpers slipped from her perfect lips after every blow to the abdomen. It wasn't her fault Amy and Reyna were obviously not in working condition but were being told to work anyway.

After the punch that knocked Piper out was thrown I couldn't hold back and pretty much strangled Rick. I learned his name when he was out there beating Roxanne, John, and I if we didn't work like we were supposed to. He retaliated by elbowing me in the ribs and if there was anything I'd learned it was that he didn't have natural strength. The pain stunned me long enough for him to shake me off. He kicked me once in the head but stopped after that which was the exact opposite of what I expected.

"The new shifts start tomorrow." His voice was hoarse, probably from me strangling him. "You," he pointed to me, "if I didn't have orders you would be looking like your friends and I'm not talking about the uninjured ones. You'd look a lot worse."

He left the room and that was the end of that.

I had a hard time sitting up and my head was fuzzy. Piper began stirring over in the corner and I was so relieved that she didn't have too much damage done to her. It reminded me of a time when we were younger, I think seventh grade, and she was being beaten up and picked on by other kids.

Ever since preschool it had just been Piper and me. I suppose you could say that we were outcasts but we liked it that way. People always thought we were weird and it was in the corner in the back of the room that Piper and I met. It remained that way up until middle school when Amy came and I finally realized that I liked her but by then it was too late.

Anyway, we were at someone's house and they suggested that we play manhunt in their house while their parents were gone. Piper nearly screamed and was sobbing when the lights went out in the house. I dragged her down into their basement which made everything worse and it sounded like someone was being tortured down there from all her screaming. Long story short I had to coax Piper and try to calm her down for half an hour and we never played manhunt again.

Word eventually got out at school and rumors started spreading about her. People made fun of her for it all the time and used that to create even more rumors. She became dangerously depressed and would have killed herself if Amy and I hadn't helped her through everything. Piper started to practically live with Amy and me because she never wanted to go home.

That day she was getting picked on by that one group of kids she was laying hopelessly in a heap by some lockers. They were kicking her in the ribs and saying things that made even me feel bad. I ran up to her and stood in front of her taking some of the blows before the idiot guys realized what was going on. The guys left and not too long after Amy showed up.

"Of course you show up now," I had said, "that would have been a fantastic fight."

"I'm sorry I had classes," Amy replied.

Together we walked over to Piper and helped her up. Her nose was bleeding, her eye was swollen, and she kept wheezing due to the fact that it probably hurt to breathe. Her arms were draped over our shoulders and we pretty much dragged her to the bathroom so we could clean her up. This had pretty much become a routine with the occasional fight that either Amy or I fought. Only one of us could be suspended while the other protected Piper.

"Thanks guys," Piper managed as we helped her sit on the sink counter.

The cafeteria bathrooms were pretty clean because no one ever used them. Everyone always used the one in the hallway and few people actually knew about the cafeteria bathrooms. The stalls were black and the walls were white, the school colors. They were pretty boring colors if you ask me but our mascot was a white tiger so we got black and white.

I grabbed some paper towels from the paper towel dispenser and gave them to Piper for her nosebleed. Amy got another paper towel and wet it so that she could clean off all the dirt and blood that had managed to get on Piper's face. I was glad that they decided to beat her up after school because that way we weren't late to class.

We dragged her to the front of the school and to the car her mom was waiting for her in. Amy helped her into the car while I put her stuff in the backseat. I saw Piper whisper something in Amy's ear but I ignored it because it probably wasn't too terribly important and I hadn't realized my feelings for Piper yet. As the car drove away Amy seemed to get worried and that was when I realized what was going on.

Now that I think of it I didn't attack Rick because my feelings for Piper but because of my instincts due to middle school. Okay, maybe it involved some feelings but it was mainly instinct. I refuse to get all mushy because I fought for someone I fell for. Last time I checked I didn't swing that way, at least, I thought I didn't.

Piper being awake made my heart want to explode out of my chest. Most people find disfigurement, bruises, cuts, and scars to be very unattractive but to be honest I thought it made people look better. The reason for that is because someone can look absolutely awful on the outside but I generally tend to fall for people because of their personality and not looks. Looks are he last things I check for because you can have someone that looks attractive and everyone wants them but they have such a terrible personality.

It took all of my being not to run to her and show her my feelings because that would lead to her thinking I'm weird. Instead I sat in the corner where I was while John tended to her. He knew a lot about first aid and medical stuff because it was required in his lifeguard training. At a time like this we were lucky to have his first aid training. I didn't get to see what he was doing before I passed out from exhaustion.

When I woke up for the night shift I saw Piper, Reyna, Tris, Cho, and James file in through the door. They were coated in dirt, sweat, and zombie blood. Piper and Reyna were being supported by Tris and James since they could hardly walk. Cho was the only one who didn't seem to be too fazed by what she had just experienced. They were all dark red, severely sunburnt, and exhausted.

Tris and James dropped Reyna and Piper down against the wall next to Amy who was just waking up to get ready for our shift. She could at least get up and walk on her own for a change so she wouldn't be too bad off. Rick came by and tossed our sandwiches wrapped in plastic wrap into our living quarters and left for a few minutes so everyone had time to eat. He came back a few minutes later to collect Amy, John, Roxanne, and me so we could begin our shift working on the wall.

On the walk there I could tell my body was still heavy with sleep because with every step I felt like I was being weighed down. At least twelve hours wouldn't be as terrible as eighteen. We got less work and more sleep so I was all for it. Amy was already starting to look weak and exhausted and we hadn't even gotten to the wall yet.

When we got to the wall less than half of it was done so I knew we had a lot to do before we got to three layers. At this pace we would definitely be beaten at the end of the week. Amy, Reyna, and Piper didn't need anymore of that and neither did the rest of us.

Amy and I took the first guard shift while Roxanne and John worked on the wall. I was planning to talk to her about Piper to see if I could bring her memory back. I knew how much she had liked Piper and it was obvious now that Piper liked her. I hated to see Piper like that and I knew she tried to hide her feelings for Amy. It made me wonder if my feelings for her were just as visible.

In case it isn't obvious no one in our zombie fighting crew is very good at expressing and hiding their feelings for the ones they like. Just the other day it was obvious that Reyna was flirting with Tris and I'm pretty sure neither of them realized it. I've seen James and John's conversations with their crushes. Let's just say they weren't getting anywhere with them. I have to say Amy is probably the best at expressing and hiding her feelings for people and she flirts accidentally all the time. I think it's safe to say that neither of us will ever get married, and I'm not saying that just because the world has gone to shit.

Roxanne and John got to work immediately while Amy and I sat next to where they were working. Amy looked ready to pass out and I'm not surprised. Walking here was probably as much movement as she could get. I can't imagine how exhausted she'll be after we work.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired," she muttered. I could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"Hey when it's our turn to work you can sleep instead if you want."

"I'll be fine."

Amy was a real trooper. She got tortured because she seemed like our leader and wouldn't break for anything. Sure she gave away our base but she had more will than any one else would have.

"So you really don't remember anything about Piper do you?" I inquired.

"Nope," she replied.

"You don't remember any of the times we fought people to protect her and helped her because she couldn't defend herself?"

I saw her staring at a tree far off in the distance. Her eyes were full of tears and her jaw was clenched. She was trying so hard to remember that it killed her not to be able to. She couldn't love Piper like she wanted.

"I don't remember a single thing. I remember fighting off people but I can't truly remember why."

She turned to look at me, her lip quivering and a tear sliding down her cheek. I hugged her and she dug her nails into my shoulders. It hurt but I didn't say anything because I knew she just wanted to grasp onto something in her memories. When she pulled herself away there was sort of an awkward tension that was ended when she brought me in for a kiss.

Her hand slid over my face as she kissed me passionately and it felt like the world revolved around us and this kiss. Her perfectly round lips clashed against mine and they tasted like cherries from her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl and I have to admit that I liked it. I had no real attraction to her at all but I just went with it because she was a great kisser and I knew it made her feel better. I'm sure a lot more would have happened if Roxanne and John hadn't said anything.

"Hey you two lovers," John yelled to get our attention, "we've got a situation over here!"

We looked up, the after-kiss hangover still in effect, and saw a zombie strolling towards us. I stood up and grabbed one of the weapons they allowed us to have, an axe. Amy had the knife. It would have been an easy kill except for the fact that behind that one there was an entire herd following a few feet behind it, just out of sight of the others. I killed the closest one before turning around and getting the others inside the wall that was already intact.

As we entered the barbwire fence we closed the gate and ran into the complex of buildings. I'm sure Rick saw us from the watchtower because he shined his spotlight in the area we were in. I'm sure he was fine with us coming in for the night so that the walkers could be dealt with. This has happened quite a few times before and by the time morning came all the walkers were being burned.

I'm sure it was safe to say that by the end of the week the three layers of wall were not complete. We were sitting in our living quarters just waiting for our turn to be beaten half to death and thrown back in. Piper volunteered to go first because Rick was going to take Amy back but Piper strongly disagreed with that idea. I saw Amy's face turn grim as Piper was gagged, blindfolded, had a sac placed on her head, and forced out of the room. She came over to me and sat next to me while we waited for Piper to return.

While Piper was gone I told Amy about her. I explained all the times we helped protect her and the fact that she practically lived with us because she hated her house. I never really knew why. Amy must have because as soon as I told her she stayed with us a lot she looked like she remembered something.

When Piper came back she didn't look very good at all. She was pale from blood loss and had so many cuts and bruises on her already that I was scared to see what was waiting for all of us. She was moaning and clutching her rib cage, her breaths were wheezy, and her right eye was swollen shut. Rick took me next and I was not prepared for what was going to happen to me.

I was shoved into the room that I was to be tortured in and had the sac and blindfold removed from my head. There were two guys still cleaning up Piper's spilled blood from the floor, the chair in the center of the room, and the chair's straps. Another guy was standing by a table cleaning blood off of various knives and wiping off a syringe needle with an alcohol pad. He stuck the needle into a bottle and pulled up on the plunger to collect the bright blue liquid in the bottle.

Rick shoved me into the chair before the guy cleaning it, who turned out to be Augustus, could finish. My wrists and ankles were bound to the chair and I could feel Piper's blood was still warm and sticky. The man that was messing around with the knives brought the syringe that was full of the liquid and injected it into my arm. He pulled the needle out and everyone left the room for a bit to wait for whatever it was to take effect.

For a few minutes I was a nervous wreck waiting to see what this drug, I assumed that's what it was, was going to do to me. Not too long after the drug took effect I began to hallucinate. Augustus was the one that walked back in and grabbed a knife from the table. He began cutting on the skin near my collar bone and I heard a scream. The drugs made it difficult to tell if it was mine but I'm pretty sure it was mine.

He continued to drag the knife along my skin in different places but my senses were thrown off so it was hard to tell exactly where I was being cut. I was seeing double and the room was spinning so I couldn't see where he was cutting either. Everything in my body just felt wrong. My brain was pretty much useless because it felt like it was filled with TV static and cotton balls. The static part was mainly when I was trying to think and kept coming up with nothing. For once in my life my mind was blank.

Some time after the effects of the drug wore off I woke up in our living area. Roxanne was gone and the others were already beaten up. Piper and Amy were the only ones awake and weren't under the effects of the drug. Amy was still crying and Piper was trying to soothe her and calm her down. Amy had a very low pain tolerance so I'm sure everything was still extremely painful for her considering I could barely stand it with my high pain tolerance. Piper was used to it so I'm sure this was pretty normal for her.

With all the soothing and pain I should have seen this coming but I most certainly didn't. One second I look away and when I look back Amy and Piper have locked lips going at it pretty strongly. Before I knew it Amy had pretty much tackled Piper and they were still making out. It got really awkward when Piper took off Amy's shirt.

Amy's black lace bra clashed with her very pale skin and to be honest it was kind of a nice sight. Her black hair cascaded over Piper's face, covering her reaction. It wasn't long before Piper's shirt was off as well and they were going at it. I just sat in my corner and tried not to watch but Piper looked so good shirtless. Their ribs were slightly protruding from their sides because of the time they spent here. There were perks to them spending so much time here like the fact that they were also very muscular and watching their muscles flex as they did the do made me want to join in. Their moaning made me want to jump in even more.

Before they could go into it even further we heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Amy pulled away from Piper and quickly found their shirts. She tossed Piper's to her and they quickly pulled them over their heads, fixing their hair to make it a little less obvious as to what they were doing. The door opened and Rick pushed Roxanne into the room, angrily looked at Piper and Amy, and then awkwardly left. I noticed he had a swollen eye and busted lip, courtesy of Roxanne.

Roxanne was rolling around on the floor mumbling something about applesauce before she fell asleep. I felt bad for Roxanne because she was one of the hardest workers and snuck out with the first group during the day to help get shit done. It makes me feel even worse that she did all that extra work for pretty much nothing. However, she did help us get closer to meeting the goal we have to reach by the end of the month. I'm sure that it should be done by the time the month ends. It has to be.

By the time the end of the month came the wall was finished, Amy was befriending Piper again (not necessarily with previous feelings), and we had reached our weekly goal ever since the first beating. Things were going pretty good to be honest and we got to sit around in our housing quarters until they thought of something to make us do. Augustus had been helping us think of an escape plan that was going to unfold tonight. It was probably the simplest, yet stupidest, idea we could have come up with but miraculously it worked.

Augustus and some guys were going to take us to raid the ThinkGeek warehouse again because of the supplies they needed. Today was our gorging day so I had a jar of peanut butter, Roxanne had a jar of applesauce, and the others had cans of spaghetti rings or canned bacon. Before we left Augustus had given us pocket knives small enough to conceal in our pockets but big enough to kill the guys we were with and any walkers if needed. After we filled the trunk with supplies and more weapons we were going to go back to the base and kill off the rest of the people there. There were fifteen of them and ten of us so our odds weren't too terrible. I knew we would be able to at least get through the first half of the plan.

We pulled up in the parking lot and the walker bodies were still strewn across the courtyard of the ThinkGeek facility. This place brought back memories of being captured a month ago. I'm sure it brought back traumatizing memories for Amy. Without a word Augustus got out of the car and effortlessly murdered the two other guys right then and there.

Jogging into the entrance of the warehouse I realized how bad I felt for the guys who we had just killed. Sure they wanted us dead but they were under the orders of their leader. I wondered what they were like before everything went to shit. Neither of them were as big or buff as Augustus or Rick so I'm sure they weren't too terribly bad. In fact, they kind of looked like the nerdy type and were probably looking forward to look through the warehouse. That was probably why they volunteered to go. Ignoring my feelings I followed the others and we raided the headquarters.


End file.
